


Subject 12

by Udunie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Body Modification, Fisting, Human Experimentation, Interspecies, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor woke up in a harshly lit room, head pounding dully. What the hell? He was just getting a shot, wasn’t he? Something clicked.</p><p>“Recording for breeding attempt 12,” said a voice above him, and Taylor squinted at the brightness, trying to make out the guy. He was wearing all white coveralls complete with a hood and a surgical face mask.</p><p>“Subject 12, name… um… ah! Taylor Swensson, age twenty two, good overall condition. According to the genetic testing his markers are the closest to the desired build found to date.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject 12

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely anonymous friend!  
> Tbh, it kind of ran away from me, but I still hope everyone will still like it! ^^;;;
> 
> All my thanks for the wonderful Emma!

**** Taylor should have known that something was up as soon as the people in scrubs appeared, taking blood samples from every single inmate. Sure, this was a low security prison and the medical service was a bit better, but that didn’t mean they were tested regularly for… anything, really.

It didn’t matter. A whole week was spent with the doctors working non-stop to get a sample from everyone, and although Taylor didn’t like needles much, he wasn’t about to get fussy. He was already here for the next twenty five years - for fucking  _ pot  _ \- he wasn’t about to get into some trouble. He hoped that the insane mandatory minimums would be turned over soon, and then he would be out, if only he managed to lay low. 

 

***

 

He didn’t know what to expect when he was called to the infirmary two weeks later, but he certainly didn’t think that it would be the last time he ever saw the prison.

 

***

 

Taylor woke up in a harshly lit room, head pounding dully. What the hell? He was just getting a shot, wasn’t he? Something clicked.

“Recording for breeding attempt 12,” said a voice above him, and Taylor squinted at the brightness, trying to make out the guy. He was wearing all white coveralls complete with a hood and a surgical face mask.

“Subject 12, name… um… ah! Taylor Swensson, age twenty two, good overall condition. According to the genetic testing his markers are the closest to the desired build found to date.”

What the fuck? He could barely understand any of that, other than his name. He wanted to tell the guy to go to hell, but his body wasn’t obeying, his limbs felt heavy, his tongue numb and unresponsive.

“The subject had been prepped with the usual methods, the bowels had been cleaned with several enemas and all surface tissue had been disinfected to standards,” the man said.

Taylor was getting scared. Whatever the hell was going on, it was bad. He didn’t do anything. All he wanted was to go under the radar until he could appeal his conviction…

“The rectum has been sufficiently lubricated and muscle relaxants have been administered to avoid injury for both the subject and Specimens 1A and 1B. Setting up for breeding.”

The man nodded to someone behind him - Taylor couldn’t see who - but a second later there were more of them, all dressed the same. 

He tried to struggle. He did. But his body just wouldn’t move. He managed to turn his head, but it was extremely exhausting and left him dizzy.

There was a click.

“Alright, guys. Let’s get him all strapped up. Somebody check on the tank please, before the drugs wear off.”

One of the people scurried away while the others started touching him, and Taylor realized with a shock that he was completely naked.

He was lifted up, and some kind of a harness was worked around his torso, going under his armpits and scissoring his chest. His arms were pulled back and tied behind him.

“I think he’s ready to go, sir,” a woman said. A wheeled frame was pulled over. It had some straps hanging off it, and soon enough Taylor was suspended on it. It was like a cloth rack, except he wasn’t a suit.

His head toppled forward because he couldn’t even keep it up, but otherwise he wasn’t in any pain. The harness thing on him made sure to distribute his weight.

“Do the legs too,” the one who seemed to be the boss said, and the woman from before quickly got to work, bending Taylor’s legs and tying his ankles to his thighs.

“Alright, people, let’s get going. Science waits for no man.”

 

***

 

Taylor couldn’t see well with his head tipped forward, but he was wheeled along a long corridor into another too bright room. This was bigger, and from the corner of his eyes he could see a huge, murky tank in the middle. As he tried to focus on it he thought he could see something move in it.

There was a click again.

“Recording for breeding attempt 12. Subject 12 is ready for submersion in the habitat tank.”

Click.

“Okay, get him under the crane-track, let’s get this show on the road.”

Taylor was pushed a bit farther away. There was an x made with tape right under him.

The… the scientist - or whatever the fuck they were - undid the straps keeping him hanging and attached his harness to chains hanging from the ceiling above. There was the whirr of a machine and a second later Taylor was moving, sliding through the air slowly.

He moaned when he was lifted higher and higher. One of the people reached up to pat his knee as his body was moved past him.

“Relax and have fun,” he said and the woman next to him snorted.

He was lifted above the tank. From this angle, he could see inside it, the water looked unusually quiet. And sort of greenish brown.

Taylor’s heart started beating double as soon as the machine started lowering him into it, and the second his knees touched the surface, he knew why it was so still. It was some sort of jelly.

He sank into it inch by inch. It was lukewarm, and made his skin tingle, even though he couldn’t smell anything funny about it.

For a panicked moment Taylor thought they were about to drown him, but the crane stopped when the jelly reached his chin.

For a long, drawn out moment nothing happened. The silence was almost deafening.

Then something moved in the tank.

Taylor wanted to thrash, to get away, to kick out… but couldn’t do any of those things. Something warm brushed against his leg. Then the inside on his thigh. He didn’t notice when he started crying, but there were tears on his face and his breath was hitching as he tried desperately to see what the dark mass swimming under the surface was.

“Well, cthulhu seems interested,” the woman from before said, breaking the silence.

“Quiet, please,” the boss told her. Their voices echoed around the large, empty space,

Click.

“Recording for breeding attempt 12, Specimen 1A is showing signs of interest. She is circling the tank around subject 12. Heat readings show the anomalies we have linked with breeding behavior. No sign of 1B.”

The thing touched him again, making Taylor flinch, and this time his body did actually jerk. Huh. It seemed like he was very slowly getting control back again... Too bad he was tied up like a ham. He wasn’t sure if he just imagined it, but it felt like the creature in the tank was a bit warmer than before.

“Look at her move,” someone said with his tone close to awe. “So fast even in that density.”

“Specimen 1A is definitely giving off heat signals. Her pouch had opened, and… yes. Specimen 1B has appeared…”

“Fast little guy, look at him go!”

“ _ Quiet _ , please!... 1B is approaching the subject. Insemination is expected in a few minutes.”

Taylor choked on air. What. In… insemination?

He gasped as he felt something move around him, rubbing it’s rubbery body against his skin. It slid between his legs, brushing against his cock. Taylor wanted to puke.

The thing didn’t pause but swam behind him. It felt… small-ish. The shadow he saw before was definitely much larger - larger than a human - but this thing couldn’t have been bigger than an eel.

Taylor jerked again when he felt the small creature rub against his ass, sliding between his cheeks up and down. The friction made his skin feel sensitized.

“Specimen 1B is in position. His behavior looks to be more… excited than with previous subjects.”

What did that mean? It didn’t sound like it was good.

Taylor had no time to think about, because the creature started to prod at his hole, making him freeze. He forgot how to breath. He tried clenching his ass closed but whatever they gave him made it impossible, and he could feel as his spincer opened up almost painlessly, letting the thing enter him.

He couldn’t tell how big it was. His brain was telling him that it had to be huge - thicker than a cock, that’s for sure - but there was no discomfort other than the usual burn of penetration.

Taylor had been fucked before, that was no secret, but this was completely different. A cock… a cock didn’t wiggle around like a living creature, it wasn’t twisting and turning to get deeper and deeper. He had to clench his eyes shut as it brushed against his prostate over and over, making him see stars. He didn’t think he would be able to get hard in this situation, but the small sparks of pleasure were still mortifying.

“Wow! He’s almost completely inside!” a woman said. Taylor tried to concentrate on what he was hearing - anything but the alien feeling of something literally crawling up his ass.

The boss cleared his throat.

“1B has entered through the subject’s anus. Going by the previous attempts he will start to secrete the seminal fluid from his skin soon.”

Just as he finished talking Taylor could feel his hole close as the whole creature disappeared into him. He could tell that it had to be long, because he could feel it moving all around in his stomach. It was actually pressing on his lungs a bit from below, making his breath come in shallow gasps.

It was heating up. The thing in his ass was actually getting warmer and warmer until it was getting close to uncomfortable. Then it stilled and kind of… throbbed.

Taylor’s eyes rolled back as his whole body started buzzing from the inside. He didn’t know what was happening, all he knew was that it felt like he was stuffed full of a hot vibrator that sent his all of is nerve ending into overdrive.

He was coming before he could even get fully hard.

Somebody laughed.

“They always like that,” said the woman.

“Nah, you weren’t here for the first few… we had no idea what Cthulhu was looking for… let’s just say it had been ugly and a bitch to clean up.”

Taylor couldn’t listen anymore as pleasure washed over him in all-consuming waves until his orgasms turned into painful contractions that had him start crying again. Then - thankfully,  _ blissfully  _ \- everything stopped at once.

“Going by subject 12’s responses, the insemination is finished,” the boss recorded. He must have been right, because the creature started wiggling again, backing out of him. Taylor was too come-stupid to be freaked out.

His insides felt cold as soon as the thing slipped out, his hole tender and twitching, like after a really good fuck. All he could do was pant and wait for something to happen.

“Insemination was successful. Specimen 1B has returned to 1A’s pouch. 1A has dropped her ovipository tube.”

Taylor licked his lips not even registering how much control he had over his body. There was the big shadow again, swimming around him. The jelly was too murky to make out the details, but it kind of looked like a horrendous mix between a frog and an octopus.

Cthulhu. Yeah.

Taylor didn’t have enough energy to even jerk when he felt tentacles and alien limbs grab hold of him. This one had to be big - it felt like it was enveloping his whole body with its own.

He could hear something breaking the surface of the jelly behind him and a second later there were thin tentacles wrapping around his neck. They weren’t squeezing down, just held his head in place as other slimy appendages sneaked along his jaw and into his mouth.

“That’s new,” someone said. Huh.

“Specimen 1A is showing outstanding interest in subject 12. At this moment we are not sure what she is trying to do, but so far she doesn’t appear to be hostile.”

Click.

“Okay, everyone. Someone get the infra glasses in here, I need to know what’s happening in that tank,” the boss said briskly. Taylor could hear footsteps, but was too focused on the tentacles cradling his face. They weren’t doing anything much, just explored the inside of his mouth, making him drool. They tasted slightly bitter.

There was something prodding at his hole again. It felt more… solid and unyielding than the other creature had been, and he actually hissed when it entered. The tentacles in his mouth fluttered and started stroking along his tongue, like they wanted to comfort him or calm him down.

The thing in his ass didn’t go too deep, but it was pretty wide, making his rim stretch uncomfortably. Taylor tried to relax, knowing that tensing up would just make everything worse. He didn’t expect the… the tube to start pushing something into him. 

He didn’t know what it was. All he knew that it was hot and there was a lot of it. Like a huge jelly enema. Taylor gasped as the pressure grew, forcing the liquid in deeper, all along the path where the other creature had been.

There was a  _ lot _ .

His stomach started cramping shortly after, the skin of his belly feeling stretched tight over his flesh. Taylor was just about to panic when the bitter taste in his mouth intensified and the world went dark around him.

 

***

 

When Taylor blinked his eyes open the next time, he was blinded by light again. There were people talking around him, and it felt like he had a fever.

“It’s looking good. I mean, a lot better than the last one,” somebody said. Taylor tried to lick his lips, but there was a ball gag in his mouth, making it impossible. His hands were tied down.

Before he could start to struggle someone was touching between his legs - his feet were propped up on stirrups, fixed with wide bands.

Taylor moaned, eyes rolling back as his hole was inspected. His rim felt swollen and hot and so, so very sensitive.

Someone flashed a light in his eyes.

“Alright, quiet down, everyone. Technicians not immediately needed please leave.”

There was some shuffling and then Taylor was left with the boss and another one.

Click.

“Subject 12 had been successfully impregnated. No injury has been detected. From preliminary examination we can confirm that the chemicals in the tank - like with previous subjects - stripped him of body hair on all submerged surfaces. This seems to have no adverse effects.”

The fingers were still fiddling with his hole, making him shiver uncontrollably as they dipped inside.

“The sphincter has not regained tension even after the muscle relaxants wore off, subject 12 seems to be looser than the previous subjects, he opens up easily to two… no, three fingers. In order to protect the eggs the use of the plug might be advised.”

Taylor moaned behind his gag as the man pulled his hand back, leaving his hole twitching and trying to close on air. He was almost relieved when something big and blunt was pushed inside him, filling the terrible sense of emptiness.

The plug was heavy and cold. Metal.

“For the first few days of gestation, we will try to imitate the vibrations emitted by the Specimen in resting,” the man said, voice detached as he switched something on at the base of the plug. 

Taylor’s back arched as his whole body was filled with the buzzing of the vibrator, setting his spine on fire. His cock was jerking with it.

The man hummed.

“Subject 12 is showing signs of arousal, but his penis seems unable to get erect. Note; erectile dysfunction might be possible side effect of gestation. Needs confirmation.”

Taylor didn’t know about that. He had no idea if he was hard or not, but it sure felt like he was on the verge of coming, except that… it wasn’t enough. He could feel the edge of an orgasm just out of his reach, but still so far, far away…

The technician smeared his belly with some gel. Taylor was a bit taken aback when he looked down and saw that he had a little bump on his usually completely flat stomach. The gel was cold.

The boss took over, pressing an ultrasound sensor against his stomach. The pressure was almost painful, but at least the discomfort made his head clear a bit. There was a monitor beside the bed, but he didn’t know what he should make of the blobs on the screen.

“Ultrasound examination shows the eggs to be intact. It’s too early to say if all of them are properly fertilized. We are expecting the effects of gestation on Subject 12 to be stronger, considering his genetic compatibility and the Specimen’s… unusual interest. In any case, we should see in a few hours.”

His belly was wiped down, but by then Taylor was writhing on the bed again, caught up in the incessant buzzing. He was so close. So close…

He didn’t even hear when they left.

 

***

 

Taylor thought that days had passed. It was hard to say, because the plug kept vibrating in him, clouding his mind and sending his body into a constant state of arousal. He slept sometimes, when he was too exhausted from  _ wanting  _ to stay awake anymore.

He never came. Not once.

The technicians - and sometimes the boss - came in from time to time to check on him. There were more ultrasounds. And prodding. But the vibrator never, ever stopped.

Taylor felt like he was burning up and shaking apart. He was dimly aware that he had been cathetered and got an iv drip. That someone sponged his body down a few times. That his belly was growing. But it was hard to see the details when his eyes kept rolling back, it was hard to talk - even when his gag was taken out - with his mouth constantly open on a moan.

He moaned and panted until he was hoarse with it.

 

***

 

One day the the buzzing stopped.

It took a few moments to register the absence of stimulation, like opening the window on a too hot day and letting the heat escape.

Taylor was too weak to do more than turn his head. Click.

“Recording for breeding attempt 12. Day six of gestation. Subject 12 has taken the gestation well, and so far he’s lasted the longest, with the previous attempts usually ending around day five. Current theory is that the subject is absorbing chemicals and nutrients from the unfertilized eggs - much like the embryos are doing.”

Taylor licked his dry lips. His hands were free but he didn’t have enough strength to do anything. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to. He just… he just wanted to rest.

“Several physical changes are apparent in the subject. At this point it is not known what chemicals are causing them, and if the chemicals are absorbed from the membrane surrounding the embryos or if they are synthesized by the subject’s system as a reaction. The most obvious changes are the following: lack of body hair. Previous subjects have grown their body hair back after they lost it in the tank. Stark devolution of the genitalia. Although pre gestation measurements have not been taken, estimate loss in size of both the penis and the testes is about sixty percent.”

A part of Taylor was horrified by that. He had to be, but… but it was so nice to just exist.

“Despite subject 12 having been in a prolonged sense of sexual arousal no erection or ejaculation has been observed. The penis has leaked seminal fluid, but samples show no sign of sperm… There is a slight swelling of the chest area, the areola and the nipples in particular appear to have been enlarged, not unlike what is seen in females during pregnancy. No milk production has been observed...”

Taylor finally collected himself enough to look down on his body. Fuck. Fuck his belly was so big that he couldn’t see his own cock. He wasn’t quite in nine-months-pregnant territory, but his stomach was still huge, his skin looking almost shiny with the stretch. Now that he could concentrate a bit better he could feel how hot it was in there. Like he swallowed a radiator. It wasn’t unbearable… actually it kind of reminded him of when that creature had… 

He shuddered at the memory, cock twitching. It took a lot of effort, but he managed to get a hand between his legs, awkwardly reaching around his bulging belly. 

Taylor didn’t even recognize his own cock at first. Shit. It was so small… But more importantly it was so sensitive that he had to throw his head back, swallowing a moan from a single touch.

His cock twitched again, and he could feel it dripping precome to the sheet underneath him.

The scientist turned the recording off and swatted his hand away.

“Don’t do that. We have been kind enough to stop restraining you, but we can start doing it again.”

Taylor blinked at him stupidly.

A technician arranged his legs in the stirrups again. It was weird to see his feet without hair. 

There was that familiar click again.

“We are removing the plug to inspect the anus.”

As soon as he said it, the technician grabbed the base of the plug and tugged, sending Taylor arching off the bed. Fuck. He had no idea what his body was doing, if it was pain or pleasure he was feeling…

The scientist hummed and the next second there were fingers pulling on his hole, making it twitch. Taylor bit his lip until he could taste blood. His cock jerked. Maybe he wasn’t getting hard anymore, but he was definitely feeling  _ something _ .

“The sphincter muscle is considerably swollen and seems sensitive to touch, although there is no sign of infection. We are detecting ample inner lubrication - it is yet unknown if it’s a byproduct of gestation, or if there have been changes in the subject’s tissues in the rectum that provide it…”

The man pushed three fingers into him easily, rooting around and just like that Taylor was coming, eyes rolling back and breath hitching on a whine.

“Huh… interesting. The subject has strong responses for internal manual stimuli.”

He wiped his hand on his coverall.

“From now on we will stop emitting the vibrations for fear of missing the sign of the gestation period’s end. Subject 12 will be under constant surveillance and examined regularly.”

 

***

 

The next few days were less of a haze, but Taylor still came every time one of the technicians prodded at his hole. He was told - noncommittally, like it wasn’t even his business - that he didn’t actually ejaculate. His cock was just dribbling out a constant stream of fluid. 

But he was still having orgasms - they were strong, stronger than he remembered having them, to be honest, and every time it took him long moments to catch his breath.

Taylor wasn’t fed. He thought that was weird, but apparently he was getting his nutrition from the rich outer layer protecting the embryos, and the iv dip was only there to make sure he was adequately hydrated.

He slept a lot. After the long days spent in constant pleasure that was the only thing he wanted. He didn’t think about why he didn’t even try to escape.

 

***

 

Taylor woke up to a mindblowing orgasm. He didn’t know what was happening; he was alone and nobody was touching him…

He was left shaking afterwards, body sweaty and feverish.

Just when he thought it was a fluke, it happened again, but this time he was awake and aware of it happening. His lower body seized up, ass clenching down and grinding his prostate against the fat eggs inside him. It was like fireworks going off inside him, the pleasure blinding and all consuming.

It wasn’t even completely over when the door opened, a technician hurrying inside.

“Oh-oh,” he said and then threw the door wide open.

“I think it’s starting!” he shouted, his voice echoing down the corridor and repeated by other people.

 

***

 

Taylor was out of his mind by the time the boss arrived. He had been having orgasms at shorter and shorter intervals… A piece of him knew that they must be contractions, like with childbirth, but all rational thinking flew out the window as pleasure wrecked his body in every few seconds. 

His cock was hurting, his whole pelvis was from locking up with every orgasm.

“Why must this happen on a Sunday,” the scientist said as he came in, the zipper of his coveralls only halfway up. One of the techs helped him get his clothes in order and then he was at the end of the bed, between Taylor’s legs, looking at his hole like it was a particularly fascinating colony of bacteria.

“Well, that’s looking good,” he said. 

“Should we record the procedure?” somebody asked, but the man shook his head.

“I would rather we record comments afterwards. We need to have our full concentration. You, get a tank here. And you, get the subject a gag because all this moaning is getting on my nerves.”

“Can the gestation period be this short? It’s only been ten days,” a woman said, sounding unsure.

The man scoffed at her.

“If you’d paid any attention, you would know the embryos have been showing movement for the last day. It’s time.”

 

***

 

Dr. Wallace wasn’t exactly nervous, but he did feel a certain sense of excitement when he saw the first egg appear at the subject’s rectum. The boy had been so stretched that he could see inside him, and watched as the egg slid closer and closer to the entrance.

Gagging him had been a good call. In his opinion, the subject should have been grateful that at least he was getting some pleasure out of the proceedings, there was no need to make a ruckus about it.

The civilian part of him felt bad for him a bit, the boy - because really, at twenty two he was barely more than a boy - barely resembled the good looking young man he had been when he was brought in. Oh, yeah, his face hadn’t changed much, he was still bronze skinned and freckled with those striking blue eyes, but the rest of him…

Let’s just say he wasn’t sure they could let him go even after the program finished - he would be a spectacle with his tiny cocklet and swollen, elongated nipples.

But it wasn’t the time or the place to think about the subject’s future.

The techs pulled a smaller tank to the end of the bed and Dr. Wallace waited with bated breath for the first egg to be pushed out. There was a see-through, thick membrane surrounding it, but as it slowly stretched the subject’s anus he could see the dark little creature inside it. It was one of the bigger ones. 

They have seen it in the ultrasounds before - the apparent sexual dimorphism was clear in the eggs - there were a lot more smaller, goose egg sized males and about ten percent was bigger, almost as large as a grapefruit. Those had to be females.

The subject was whining like an animal, his small cock jerking and squirting liquid into the catheter. Dr. Wallace was pretty sure his whole piss bag was full of seminal fluid by now.

The egg looked enormous as it fully emerged, stretching the boy’s sphincter muscle obscenely. As much as he tried to stay objective, he had to admit that it was a lewd sight as the subject came over and over, face stupid with pleasure as the egg made it’s way outside.

Wallace caught the egg as it fell, noting with interest that the membrane surrounding it was connected with a cord to the next one. Almost like certain species of frogspawn.

The subject’s hole was left gaping and blinking at them, making the next egg in the rectum clearly visible. Dr. Wallace carefully took hold on the cord and pulled. It seemed strong enough, and a line of five smaller eggs slipped out. The subject moaned, losing consciousness for a few seconds from the stimulation, but as the next big one pushed against his hole and forced him to orgasm he perked up again.

“Alright, I will lower the eggs into the tank, Doris, take over and start pulling,” he said. The technician nodded and took his place. 

As soon as the first egg touched the substance in the tank - it was synthesized from what they found in the alien ship - the membrane broke and the embryo slipped free. It kind of looked like a tadpole, if tadpoles had four tails and a mouth full of teeth. The male eggs followed, breaking up and releasing the newborns. They were more eel-like and the female immediately ate two of the five.

Huh. 

Doris was working hard, pulling on the cord and forcing the subject’s hole to stretch as the next egg was yanked out of him. It was pretty big, maybe even a bit bigger than the first. After that, there was a long line of smaller eggs 

They’d counted four female eggs, so there had to be two more of those.

“How is the subject?” he asked, a bit distracted. One of the techs checked the life signals and gave him a thumbs up.

“All good, sir. Kind of out of it from the constant orgasm, but otherwise fine.”

Wallace nodded. As much of a headway they made with choosing the subjects, this one seemed to be a hit and he would have preferred to keep him.

He made sure that the techs knew what they were doing and then walked up the bed, to the boy’s head. He looked like he was barely aware of his surroundings, face a mess of tears and snot. His hands were tied down to stop him from struggling, but it looked like he didn’t have the energy anyway.

Dr. Wallace looked him over carefully. His belly was substantially smaller now, with half the eggs out, but it was still visibly bulging. He took a closer look, prodding at the stretched, hot skin and making the subject moan.

Interestingly enough he couldn’t see stretch marks, or even signs of sagging now that most of the pressure inside was gone. He would have to take some skin samples. But that could wait.

The boy’s nipples looked almost angry, standing up and swollen. His whole chest was puffy, not quite like a woman’s but noticeable enough that he wanted to investigate. The subject jerked as the third big egg slipped free, sending another big load of seminal fluid into his catheter.

“Someone change his urine bag before it bursts,” he said, and one of the techs jumped to obey.

Wallace took a nipple carefully between two fingers and pulled. To his surprise he could see it leak a few droplets of pale liquid. The subject whined, back arching, and before he could even say anything a tech was already there, collecting a sample for analysis. He liked it when his team was professional.

He was just about to try getting some more of the ‘milk’ when Doris swore.

“What is it?” he asked, hurrying back to see what the problem was.

Doris wiped her forehead.

“The last big one is out but some smaller ones on the end are still inside and the cord broke…”

The subject’s belly was almost completely back to normal, so it had to be the last few.

“Alright, move to the side, I will get them out.” 

He grabbed an elbow length rubber glove and pulled it on, taking up position between the subject’s legs. He had to admit to being a bit… thrilled by what he was about to do.

The techs stood around him as he pushed his hand slowly into the boy’s rectum, making him whine like a bitch in heat. He expected at least a bit of resistance, but other than the weak contractions of his orgasms, there was nothing. It only took a minute to get himself in elbow-deep, the sleeve of his coverall above the glove growing sticky with the boy’s juices. He routed around inside, uncaring of the boy’s moaning until he could finally close his hand around an egg.

He pulled them out in one smooth motion, the last four eggs popping out of the subject’s ass with wet, slurping sounds.

The techs clapped when they were finally clear, the little creatures all swimming around in their tank, the boy panting on the bed, barely conscious but totally out of it.

Dr. Wallace took it on himself to wheel the tank outside. When he looked back from the door he could see Doris with her whole hand in the boy’s ass, fucking him with her fist, quick and deep.

He shook his head fondly. Everyone worked hard, they deserved a bit of fun.

And anyway, they had three days before the next breeding, ample time for the boy to recover.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it! 
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
